The present invention relates to an implement having a drive motor that is secured to one end of a carrying tube and is connected via a drive shaft supported in the carrying tube with a cutting tool that is disposed at the other end of the carrying tube; the implement has a first handle disposed in the vicinity of the drive motor and extending in the longitudinal direction of the carrying tube, and a second handle that is disposed substantially transverse to the carrying tube and is secured on the carrying tube between the first handle and the cutting tool.
Such implements, also known as brushcutters or scrub cutters, have a central component in the form of a carrying tube. The drive motor is disposed on one end of the carrying tube, and a cutter head is disposed on the other end of the carrying tube and has a miter gear that is driven by a drive shaft that is mounted in the carrying tube. The cutting tool that is secured to the cutter head is thus driven by the drive motor. The operating elements, such as gas throttle, starter lever, and the like, are provided in a handle that is coaxially mounted adjacent to the drive motor. A second handle that is disposed transverse to the carrying tube is fixed in position on the carrying tube between the first handle and the cutter head. The second handle can be embodied as a closed round handle. A shoulder strap for carrying the brushcutter by an operator can additionally be suspended between the first and second handles. In an operating position where the brushcutter is held close to the ground, such as for mowing grass or thinning growth, the brushcutter is guided in a position where it is inclined relative to the ground. In so doing, however, depending on the size of the implement and the operating position, the arms of the operator are often disposed at an angle, which is very fatiguing, especially with heavy implements. During operation, the user must also be sure to maintain an adequate safety distance relative to the housing of the drive motor, which hinders handling of the implement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an implement of the aforementioned general type in such a way as to provide better handling, especially when working close to the ground with heavy tools of the implement, and to also make it possible to operate with less fatigue.